Scent of Water
by FearMyPandora
Summary: Well, Rin is dog. No need to explain, right? He gets adopted by Rei, but seems to take a liking to Haru. Strangely, Haru seems interested in him too! Werewolf-ism (I know its not a thing, but I just made it a thing). Kinda. Future Rin/Haru. Yaoi. boyxboy. Blah. Blah. Blah. I WARNED YOU.
1. Pet Rin!

**Hello~**

**First off, nice to meet you! I'm Pandora. You are? *waits for answer* Well, sadly, I cannot hear your name, but I'm sure it's lovely. **

**This is my first fic on this website (or any, to be honest), so do go easy on me for any mistakes. Also with this topic, the reason it's so short is because it's my first. Perfection is one of the qualities I like. Along with self awareness and innocence. I've been told, anyway.**

**So, disclaimer time! I do not own Free! If I did, trust me. There'd be a LOT less clothing. And straightness. And sanity. **

**This is where I shut up and tell you to enjoy.**

* * *

Haru stood in the pet store, staring into the fish tanks. Fish had no idea how lucky they were. They got to be in water all day and no one stopped them. If Haru did that, Makoto would probally force him out at some point.

"Do you want a fish, Haru-chan?" Nagisa asked. Haru hadn't evem noticed the blonde approaching him, but now turned to him. Rather than answering him, though, Haru walked past him to find Makoto. He didn't want to be there any longer. If he complained to Makoto, surely he would let him leave.

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked when he saw Haru. The raven wore an unhappy expression that made Makoto want to let him play in the water of the fish tank. That was probally what he wanted, anyway.

"I think I'm going to head home," he told his best friend. "Call me when Rei picks a pet."

"Roger."

Without another word, Haru left the store. He glanced at the ocean, really wanting to go swim there. By the look of the darkening clouds overhead, he's have to settle with his bathtub.

On his way home, he tried to figure out why he had been in the pet store in the first place. When Rei told them he'd never had a pet, Nagisa had dragged them all to the pet store. Rei got the worst of it, since Nagisa jad even forced him to call his family to ask if he could buy a pet. Shockingly, they didn't protest.

When Hary reached the safety of his home, he went straight to the bathroom and stripped down to his bathing suit. He didn't relax until he was submersed in the water. He closed his eyes, falling asleep and dreaming of the open ocean.

Later that day, Nagisa, Rei, and Makoto dropped by. Haru was still asleep in the tub, so Makoto had to wake him up. The raven did not look pleased about being forced out of the water.

"Don't look like that, Haru," Makoto pleaded. "You wanted to see Rei's pet, anyway."

"I said to call," Haru muttered. He stood up and wrapped a towel around himself.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, he saw a flash of red before he was tackled to the ground. Wincing as he hit the hard floor, Haru looked up at his attacker. It just happened to be a large dog with red fur.

"Rei's pet?" he asked. Makoto nodded as Haru pushed the dog off, and took Makoto's hand to get up.

"Sorry, Haru-sempai," Rei apologized. He grabbed the dog's collar in an attempt to calm it. Not much luck, since as soon as Haru was up, it tried to jump up on him again.

"Why is it so hyper?" Haru complained. If this continued, he's throw them _all _out. Both the people and the dog were being too loud for his liking.

"I'm not sure," Rei admitted. His voice was troubled as he tried to figure out what could make his new pet behave like this. "He was quiet at the store."

"Maybe he likes Haru-chan," Nagisa offered. Everyone turned their heads toward him. The dog had never even seen Haru before, why would it like him? He shook his head, dismissing Nagisa's words.

"Just make it shut up before I throw it out," he muttered. Immediantly, the dog silenced and sat down. Haru blinked in surprise and moved over to it. Everyone watched silently as Haru placed a hand on the dog's head. "What's his name?"

"The store keeper told me his previous owner named him Rin," Rei told him. Rin barked at his name, aknowledging it.

Haru leaned back, examing Rin. His fur was all one shade of red, and his eyes were a similar shade, just a little lighter. His fur would need to be cut. It was too long. Strangely, it suited him, though.

"Rin, do you want some water?" Haru asked. Rin barked again in response, tail wagging. Content with such an answer, Haru stood up straight and walked towards the kitchen.

Everyone was surprised that the two were getting along. Haru never seemed interested in anything but water. Yet, there he was, taking care of a dog. No one had seen it coming.

"Rin! Rin!" Nagisa called. The dog looked over to him. What now? He found this kid particually annoying. "Be friends with Haru-chan, okay?"

Haru? Was that the one who smelled of water's name? It suited him. It was a pretty name, as was the boy who owned it.

The brat wanted him to be friends with Haru? That was fine. Agreeable. He'd been trying to get Haru's attention when his new owner noticed him, anyway. He'd been curious of why a human did not smell of his brothers. Being "friends" was okay, since he could not belong to him.

Rin barked in response, going into the kitchen to find his new friend. He found him playing with the water in the sink. The bowl he was holding had already been filled, now Haru had just been distacted by the water.

Amused, Rin sat beside him, watching. Haru glanced at him, but didn't want to leave the water. The more the dog stared, the more guilt he felt, so he sighed and turned it off.

"Now I get one more interuptor," he complained. Rin tilted his heads at the words. Interupt? That meant to stop, right? How had he stopped Haru? He was acctually enjoying watching the odd human. He seemed more like a fish than a man.

Rin barked in protest, and Haru stared at him. Haru, never having a pet himself, didn't know it was odd when a pet answered you. He didn't think it was odd when he tried to figure out what Rin was saying, either.

"If you're not an interuptor, then is it okay if I continue to play in the water?" he asked smugly. The dog looked away, not wanting Haru to guess the answer. "See?"

"Haru? Are you talking to Rin?" Makoto asked from the living room. Haru glanced at Rin, who seemed to wink. Was that even possible?

"Maybe."

"Rei-chan, you might have to give up your new pet!" Nagisa laughed. He poked his head into the kitchen to look at Haru. How interesting that he had grown a liking to something other than water so quickly. "Haru-chan will still him if you're not careful."

"My parents would kill me," Rei whined. He didn't mind if Haru wanted the dog. Even _he_ hadn't wanted it. Nagisa had forced him to get Rin. But, if he showed up at home, having not gotten the dog he paid for, they'd surely ground him.

"I don't want him anyway," Haru muttered. Rin, hurt by this, got up and walked back into the living room. He had liked the boy right off, but he still didn't like him? Why not?

Well, he'd just have to change that. He'd get Haru to like him. In the end, he'd make sure he was Haru's pet. He didn't want Rei, he wanted the water boy. Even if he had Rei to hate him, as long as he got to be with Haru, he'd risk it.

"You upset him!" Nagisa accused.

"Sorry." Was he apologizing to the dog or to the blonde, though?

Nagisa went to Rin and dropped to his knees, hugging onto the dog. Rin didn't really like it, and tried to escape him. He was merciless, though, and would not let go. Poor Rin.

"And you're making him hate you," Rei warned the blonde. Nagisa let go off the dog and crawled over to Rei. Now the new victim, Rei was tackled by the blonde's arms. "What is it?"

"I want _something_ to hug," Nagisa complained.

"Hug Makoto, then!"

Makoto blinked at Rei, but then smiled. "How did I get dragged into this?"

"By being Makoto," Haru answered for Rei. He walked back into the living room and sat beside his best friend. "You're the easiest target."

"Wouldn't that be Rei?" Makoto argued. He gestured over to his point, Nagisa almost fully in Rei's lap. Haru didn't even glance over.

"Rei is different," Nagisa pouted. Everyone knew about their "relationship", even Gou. Haru honestly didn't care if his friends were gay, and Makoto didn't pay that much attention to it either.

"Don't flirt in my house," Haru warned.

"How is that fun?"

Rin just sat there, watching this exchange in a bit of confusion. Rei and Nagisa were oddly close for two males. Was that allowed? Haru didn't seem bothered by it, so it must be. He thought such things weren't accepted. Maybe humans thought differently about certain things. But, since Haru didn't care, Rin accepted it as fine.

"I didn't say it was," Haru answered. He stretched and glanced at Makoto... Were those two also?

Rin walked around to Haru and Makoto and squeezed in between them. He huffed at Makoto before lying down, putting his head on Haru's lap. No way would he let them get any closer tonight, were that the case.

Thankfully, neither one of them objected to the dog in their space. In fact, Haru even started petting him. Rin closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Haru's warm hand combing through his fur. It was the most peaceful thing Rin had ever felt.

Why couldn't Haru have bought him?

* * *

**Oh, do be a dear and review, wont you? I'd like to see if I should continue this... I probally will, regardless of reviews. Still, reviews are nice, right? I heard they make you all bubbley inside. MAKE ME BUBBLEY.**


	2. Temptation Killed the Dog

**Finally, wifi Q.Q**

**Sorry about chapter two being so late, but my internet was turned off. So, yeah!**

**Thanks for the encouragement to continue this story! And, reviews do make you feel bubbley!**

**This chapter may seem thrown together, because, well, it is.**

**Anyway, I do not own Free! and please enjoy.**

* * *

Nothing about this situtation was nice. It was actually very, very irritating to Haru. He wanted nothing more to flip Nagisa off and go home. Why must the blonde always come up with ridiculous "fun trips" that they were forced to go to?

Nagisa had woken him up by banging on his front door, even though they all knew he never locked the back one. Makoto and Rei had looked very nervous when Haru finally answered it, as if they had expected him to come out with a weapon and murder them all. It would've been nice, true, but it would be too troublesome to hide the bodies.

However it happened, Haru, Makoto, Rei, and Nagisa had ended up at an ice skating ring. Haru was very upset that he was basically walking on a pool. Being in it would be so much more fun. But Nagisa had wanted to skate, so they would skate.

"Smile a little, Haru," Makoto told him when Rei and Nagisa had skated off. Haru stood at the edge of the ring, holding onto the wall. _Nothing_ about this was fun. He kept slipping and loosing his balance, which always resulted of him on his butt.

"How can I smile?" he asked with a sour look. He rubbed his ass and glared at the skates. "I've fallen so many times, my ass has a gaint bruise by now."

"One of the many joys of ice skating," a girl to his left said as she skate by. She gracefully turned and skated back to him, stopping beside him. "You just have to get used to it."

"See, Haru?" Makoto encouraged. Haru sighed and let go of the wall. He was able to stay up just fine. Until he started moving, that is. That's when he had to reach out and grab onto Makoto's jacket to stay upright.

"I wish it would melt," he cursed.

"What good would a melted ice ring do?" the girl asked. Haru didn't answer, he just stared down at ice. If ice was a product of water, why was it rejecting him? He'd never faught with water before. "Oh, you're a swimmer."

"How'd you figure that out?" Makoto asked, surprised. He helped Haru back to the wall, where the raven held on for dear life. No way would Makoto get him to let go again.

The girl just shrugged. "He seemed surprised that he couldn't skate," she explained. "I've seen many swimmers come and here and think the same. Ice and water are two different things, mister."

"Ah, my name is Makoto." He gestured to Haru. "This is my friend, Haru. As you guessed, we're swimmers."

The girl stuck out her hand. "The name's Yuki," she introduced. "I help out around here a lot, since there's a lot of people who don't really know how to skate. You could say I'm guidance."

"I could do with some guidance!" Rai yelled out as Nagisa dragged him to them. Nagisa stopped, but Rei kept going.

Right into Haru.

Both boys crashed down onto the ice. Rei landed on top of Haru in an awkward position that neither knew how to get up from. Bad enough that they couldn't skate very well. There was no way they'd be able to untangle from each other and get up.

"Nagisa," Haru said in a low tone, "I'm going to drown your boyfriend the next time we're in a pool."

"No, Haru-chan!" the blonde whined. He tied to pull Rei up, but ended up falling himseld. Lucky for him, though, he was able to stand and try again. "Rei is mine."

"Just get him off me."

Haru sighed in relief as he fell onto his bed. They'd spend all day at the skating ring, since Nagisa insisted they stay and have Yuki help them until they could all skate without using someone or the wall as a guide. Rei and Haru had both taken a long time to reach that point.

Extremely unexpectedly, Haru didn't even have the energy to get into the bathtub. He'd have to go a night without water. But Haru felt so cold. He wasn't sure he'd even get into the water if he could.

He wrapped himself up in his blanket, shuting his eyes tightly. If Nagisa _ever_ did that again, not only would he drown Rei, but he'd also hide Nagisa's beloved stuffed penguin.

Haru banished all thoughts from his head and concentrated on sleeping. He could always plan revenge later. Now, it was time for much deserved sleep.

However, Haru was only able to sleep for about two hours before waking up. His chest felt heavy, like something was pushing down on it. He felt like he was sufficating. The feeling made him jolt up in a panic.

Much to his relief, it was only Rin. How the dog had gotten in, Haru didn't care. How Rin remembered where he lived, he also didn't care. He could only care about how warm Rin felt, and how soft his fur was.

"I'm not even going to ask," he told Rin. He shifted so the dog was on the bed, with Haru's head on the his side. Haru curled around him, soaking up all the heat he could. "Rei's going to be pissed, though."

Rin huffed in agreement. As soon as Rei had come home and told his parents about the trip, he felt like Haru could do with a reward. Rin knew Haru did not really enjoy being social, but he had gone along to make his friend's happy. Haru would've perfered to stay in the pool all day with no people near him. Just him and the water. That was perfection in the boy's mind.

"I should just steal you from him," Haru muttered into Rin's fur. Rin stiffed. If Haru really thought that, he'd happily help it to happen. He wanted to be with Haru, after all. "You're so warm."

One of the perks on all this fur, Rin thought. He was glad Haru liked it. At least _someone_ liked it. He, personally, hated the fur. It made him burn up and was always tangling and getting in his way. He'd do anything to get it cut.

Rin realized that Haru had fallen asleep. Not that he could blame him. He was probally exhausted. If anything, he was surprised Haru had woken up at all on Rin's arrival.

Rin shifted and rested his head on Haru's shoulder. As always, the boy smelled slightly of water. Rin loved that smell. It was the reason he'd first taken interest in Haru, but since then, watching him had made Rin want to be by his side even more.

He just wished Haru wanted him too. If Haru asked, Rin was sure that Rei would consiter giving him to Haru. But he, _a dog_, couldn't ask. Well, at least not yet. He had to be pacient, which was hard.

Rin shook his head and carefully got up, trying not to wake Haru. Not much chance of that, though, seeing as how the boy slept soundly with a smile on his face, probally dreaming of water. He moved off the bed and looked up at Haru.

Just a little wouldn't hurt... He'd only stay there a few minutes. With that in made, he began to transform. He transformed until he was a man with red hair and rather sharp teeth. No matter how hard he tried, those traits from his dog form always stayed.

"Haru, you'll be the death of me," he grumbled as he moved back into the bed and beside the boy. He'd expected Haru not to react, but as soon as he did, Haru moved back towards the warmth. Rin was surprised, but very happy.

He stayed like that, with Haru tucked into his side, much longer than he had intended. By the time the sun began to rise, he was still there. Which was a big, big mistake. It was just so tempting... Haru was adorable, expecially when sleeping. But Rin couldn't think about that right now, because Haru started waking up. Rin had leave. _Now_.

Rin carefully moved the covers and slid out of the bed. As soon as his feet hit the floor, he quickly transformed back to a dog so that Haru wouldn't have a panic attack (though that would be amusing to see, now was not the time).

"Rin?"

Rin froze and looked back to the bed. Haru's eyes were wide open, and he was already half way sitting up. Though, the most startling thing was that Haru's face was twisted in shock and confusion.

Curiousity may have killed the cat, but temptation would kill this dog.


	3. Dream or Truth?

**Hi again! Remember me? I would hope so.**

**Having no internet means lots of free time. So, with that free time, I decided I would go ahead and write the third chapter! Yay!... That IS yay, right?**

**By the way, try not to get upset with me for this chapter .**

**Anyway, yeah, blah. Blah. Blah. And Blah. Enjoy. I don't own Free!**

* * *

Rin watched Haru carefully as the boy stretched, and pushed his blanket off of him. He looked around for a moment, and then glanced at the clock. He was up earlier than normal. He guessed Rin must've woken him up.

He stood up and made his way to the bathroom, more than ready to spend an hour or more emersed in water. He'd payed little attention to the dog, which made Rin uneasy. What if he was afraid now? He'd never be able to stay by Haru's side if he was afraid of him!

Rin followed Haru into the bathroom, still wondering what was going on. It wasn't until Haru had been in the tub for twenty minutes that he said something to Rin.

"You might want to go," Haru said. "Thanks for coming and warming me up last night, but I don't want Rei mad at you."

Rin stared at him. Was that Haru's way of kicking him out? Would he never see the boy again?

Rin shook his head at Haru. He would not allow it to end this way! Haru shouldn't avoid the situation, he should ask questions! Rin would have answered anything he asked.

"Seriously, Rin," Haru mumbled. He splashed Rin lightly, before reaching over and petting his fur. "If Rei gets mad, he may not allow you to go outside anymore. That means you wouldn't be able to sneak over anymore."

Rin tilted his head in confusion. So Haru wasn't mad at him? He wasn't afraid? He could still come over?

Rin whined, pawing at the water in the tub. Why was Haru so confusing? He acted fine, yet wouldn't really look at Rin. Could it be he was mad after all? Or maybe he was just trying to figure things out. It was a lot to take in, seeing a dog go from man to dog again.

Haru wasn't that type, though. He didn't overthink things. Even if they were serious like this. He'd probally simply accept it, and keep quiet about it. That was probaly what he was doing. He had no problem about the new discovery.

"I had a weird dream about you," Haru said. His eyes were closed, but he continued talking, as if sure Rin wouldn't leave. "You turned into a human."

Rin sat down. He'd have laughed if he could. Haru had thought it was a dream! No wonder he hadn't freaked out or said anything. It all made sense now.

Yes, Haru _would_ be the time to dismiss it as a dream first. Maybe he'd think about it more later on and actually ask Rin about it. He'd happily answer, so long as Haru would accept him.

"You were so warm," Haru continued. He reached a hand out again, so Rin brought his head to it to let Haru pet him. "You're warm now, too, but with skin, I guess it was more direct contact."

Rin looked away, embarrassed. Last night, he hadn't really been thinking. He was stupid to have wanted to touch Haru. It was too soon. If he had waited, it would've been better. For both of them.

"I liked it," he said, surprising Rin. "I'd never been so warm before. If I could spend every night like that, it'd be perfect."

Rin barked. He'd offer to do it, but if he did, he'd have to go back on what he just decided. Haru had to wait to be warm for a little while, just as Rin had to wait to touch him. Once they fully understood one another, Rin would return to his human form and grant both their wishes.

"Maybe in a past life, you were a human, Rin," Haru wondered aloud. "Your spirit may have given me that image of you to help me sleep. Oh, not that your uncomfortable as a dog."

Rin moved over, closer to Haru. He rubbed his nose against the boy's cheek. Haru sat up slightly, opened his eyes, and looked over to Rin. He was shocked by how much emotion was in Rin's eyes. They looked so much... like a human's.

"Did you know, Rin?" he asked. "We have memories of our past lives. It makes us who we are. I'm sure it's the same for you. You're human at heart. I can tell."

He reached around and hugged Rin's neck, nuzzling into the fur. Rin didn't mind. He couldn't touch Haru anymore, but that didn't mean he wouldn't let Haru touch _him_. If Haru wanted to, Rin would allow it happily.

Haru kissed Rin's head and leaned away, looking into the dog's eyes once again. He'd never be able to look at Rin the same, because of that dream. It had seemed so real. Rin had seemed so warm and loving. Haru didn't know if he should be ashamed, or if he should try and become closer to the dog than ever.

"Now go," he commanded. "Rei is probally worrying about you. His parents will kill him if they think you're missing."

Knowing this to be true, Rin did as Haru said and left the bathroom. He climbed down the stairs and made his way to the back door, where he became human long enough to open the door, and he left. But he'd be back. Soon.

Haru sighed in relief, emerging himself in water and blowing bubbles. Was he falling in love with a _dog_?

Haru had skiped school so that he could go to the ocean. If he'd be able to think anywhere, that would be the place. He needed the ocean far more than he needed lessons today. Hopefully, at least his friends would understand that. He couldn't carry the same hope for his teachers. He knew he'd get a lecture from them.

As soon as he reached the beach, he ripped off his clothes and waded in. He knew no one else was on the beach at such an hour, but even if they were, he didn't care what they thought of him. So long as they didn't report him skipping school, that is.

That was the least of his concerns right now, though. Was he seriously falling in love with Rin? Just because of a dream? It seemed ridiculous, even if he _was_ a human in a past life!

He, however, also knew that people had fallen in love over less than that. A dance, a dream, a story. It happened a lot. But normally only in little girl's heads and in fairytales.

Still, that little knowledge started to grow a small part of doubt in his head. Maybe it wasn't a bad thing. Maybe it was God or fate playing a trick. Maybe they had been in love in a past life.

Haru couldn't understand what any of it meant. Even if he was in love with Rin, which he wasn't saying he was, it would lead no where. Rin was a dog. He was human. There is absolutely no way such a relationship would move foward.

He shook his head. He was being foolish. He couldn't be in love with Rin. That just didn't happen. It was just because of a dream. A dream was not the same as reality. A dream was imagination.

Another problem crossed his mind. Rin was male. The human Rin in his dream was male. Maybe his dream was just trying to tell him he was gay? Or maybe he'd just spent too much time with Nagisa and Rei. That would be more likely.

He sighed and relaxed on his back, floating on top of the water. Thinking was stressing him out. He would abandon logic for now, and just do what he was born to do. Swim.

Sitting on Rei's bed, in human form, Rin stared up at the cieling. Why had Haru seen him as a dream? Sure, he had paniced at first, but now he felt as if he'd been rejected. He wasn't just a dream. He was real.

"Damn that kid," he growled. "He's messing up my head."

He wouldn't stand for it! Haru was his, by his rights. He'd had set eyes on the boy as soon as he saw him, so what gave Haru the right to reject his human form?

Rin breathed in and calmed himself. No, that was logic speaking. Creatures like Rin lived in the shadows to protect themselves. He couldn't help that Haru had been raised where shapeshifters and ghost were just stories. That was how the world worked.

Still, part of him was saddened. He wanted Haru to know who he truly was, and accept him with open arms. That may've been wishful thinking, but he thought Haru would've, if he explained things properly. But Rin had hidden and let Haru stay in confusion.

"My mistake," Rin whispered out loud. A mistake he would fix, no matter what. He would let Haru know the truth, though he knew he shouldn't. It was just too tempting. One night with Haru had given him a desire for more. He wanted Haru to spend every night in his arms.

So, as soon as the sun went down and Rin was sure Haru was home, he went for him. Rei had seen him, but hadn't said anything. While it confused Rin a little, he dismissed it. Haru was his main focus for now.

Haru was sitting in his bathtub, as usual. When Rin came in, he shook his head and smiled to the dog.

"Hello again," he greeted. "You spend a lot of time here, for a dog who doesn't belong to me."

But that was Rin's aim. He wanted to belong to Haru. What did he care if he spent too much time there? If he had his way, he'd spend _all_ his time there in the close future.

"I've been thinking about that dream all day," Haru told him. Then he cut the dog a sideways glance. "I skipped school because of you."

How was it his fault? Haru was the one thinking about it. Sure, Rin had thought about it all day too, but Rin was allowed to. He didn't have school he had to go to.

"Fate is so cruel, Rin," he said. "It twist people to its game."

Rin had no idea what Haru was talking about. He sounded like he was speaking in riddles. Rin shook his head. Maybe he just swallowed too much salt water. That stuff wasn't good for you.

"I've been confused all day," Haru complained. Rin took that as his chance. It was now or never. Well, actually, he could probaly choose another time to reveal his secret. He just wanted to do it now.

So, Rin changed into a human. As soon as he did so, he sat on the floor and stayed as still as he could. He didn't want to startle Haru too bad, after all. Which didn't seem possible.

Haru just stared at him for a moment. Rin could almost see all the thoughts going through his head. Unfortunetly, he didn't have as many answeres as he would've wanted.

But Haru asked nothing. He just nodded his head, and sank lower into the water. He blew bubbles, keeping his eyes of Rin for the moment.

"Haru?" Rin asked. Haru looked to him. "You okay?"

Haru nodded. "This is what I expected," he said. It shocked Rin. What did he mean? "After thinking all day about it, I could only conclude that I hadn't been dreaming." He paused and then glared at Rin. "You could've told me. When I begun thinking that, I thought I was going crazy."

"I was afraid of how you'd react," Rin admitted.

"Why?" Haru asked him with a confused look. "We're friends now. I would accept anything you told me."

Rin blushed happily. "It's been a long time since I had a friend," he mumbled.

Haru didn't reply. But he did reach over out of the bath to pet Rin's head, the same way he did when Rin was still a dog. He didn't see how Rin could be worried. Such a thing wouldn't drive them apart.

"Thank you," Rin whispered. Haru smiled at him. How silly this dog could be. There was nothing that needed thanking.

"I do have one question, though," Haru said.

"What?"

"Why were you in my bed in the first place?"

Rin's entire face turned red. It almost matched the color of his hair. Haru couldn't help but find it unbelievably cute.

"I... um... you see..." Rin couldn't provide an answer. Haru giggled at him. When Rin glared at him, he held his hands up in surrender.

"It doesn't matter," he told the dog. "We can leave that for later."

"If you say so," Rin replied in relief.

"Does Rei know?" Haru asked. Rin shook his head.

"No," he answered. "I haven't told him."

"Why not?" Haru asked. "He is your owner, aftr all."

"I don't want to belong to him," Rin finally said. "I want to belong to you."

"Not surprising to guess, given how much you're over here."

"Would you ask Rei if you can have me?" Rin pleaded. Haru sighed. He could tell Rin was desperate.

"I'll ask."

"Oh, thank you, Haru!" Rin yelled. He gave Haru a hug... then realized that he was naked, and Haru was half-naked. He tried not to blush. "Um, I think I'll... um... go put some clothes on."

"Will my clothes fit you?" Haru asked. Rin's build was slightly larger than his. Maybe some of his pjs would fit, but it would be a stretch with casual clothes.

"Guess I'll go and see."

With that, Rin ran out of the bathroom quickly. Haru stared after him with confusion, not sure what had gotten into him. Maybe it was because he had just reveiled his biggest secret and needed some time to calm down.

Rin, however, was blushing like mad on the other side of the door. He might've just made a huge, huge mistake. If he could be around Haru as a human now, and he could touch Haru, flesh on flesh... Some very difficult times were ahead of him.

"I don't care about any crime any of my past lives have done," he muttered. "It can't be worth _this_ kind of torture."


	4. Magic

**Sorry about this taking so long. I was kinda having trouble with ideas.**

**Anyway, with my long thinking period, I was only able to come up with this.**

**Love it even though it sucks, okay?**

* * *

Rei looked from Rin, to Haru, and back to Rin. Rin could only stand there, embarrassed and feeling awkward. He was worried. What if Rei turned down the idea? What if he was taken away and could never see Haru again? Beside him, Haru was indifferent as always. He wasn't thinking about anything, really. He was just waiting on a reply.

"So, let me see if I understood correctly," Rei coughed. "Rin, the dog I boguht, is actually a human."

"More or less," Rin answered. "It's slightly more complicated."

"This goes against all science," Rei groaned. "This should be impossible. I mean, it isn't... This..."

"Rei-chan, don't question it!" Nagisa interupted. "It's magic. Magic. Got it? Isn't it great?"

"Magic doesn't-" The extremely pouty face Nagisa was giving him made Rei stop in his tracks. He cleared his throat and pushed his glasses onto his nose. "Why does Rin want to live with Haru-sempai, anyway?"

"I... um..."

"Rin," Nagisa gasped. "You're not in love with Haru-chan, are you?"

"Drop the chan," Haru complained.

"No!" Rin barked quickly. His face was lit up as dark as his hair. Haru thought the color was interesting, but said nothing. "It's just, that... Haru smells different."

"Smells different?" Nagisa questioned. He sniffed at Haru, much to both Rin's and Haru's displeasure. "What do you mean?"

"He doesn't smell human."

"He doesn't?" Rei asked.

"I don't?" Haru echoed.

"Haru smells like water," Rin told them.

"Of course!" Nagisa shouted. "Haru-chan is always in water. It must've washed away human scent."

"Do you like the scent of water?" Rei asked.

"Kinda," Rin answered, avoiding eye contact.

"Do you swim, Rin?" Nagisa asked.

"Not really," Rin said. "I'm a dog. I can't swim in pools."

"But you're also human," Nagisa pointed out.

"We can go to a pool tomorrow," Haru told Rin. Rin looked at him uneasily, but the boy looked happy to teach his new friend about the water. Rin could tell there was no way he could get out of that one.

"This actually explains a lot," Rei said. "The only reason I noticed Rin was because he was trying to get your attention, Haru-sempai."

"Trying to get my attention?" Haru questioned. He looked over to Rin. Once again, the dog was blushing and avoiding eye contact with everyone. "Why?"

"Aw!" Nagisa said. "Rin wanted to belong to Haru-chan all along!"

"You just...seemed different," Rin admitted. "Like you have no care or restrictions."

"Free?" Nagisa suggested with a grin. The joke unknown to Rin, he nodded and smiled. It was the perfect word to describe the water loving boy.

"I don't see anyway to resolve this other than to give Rin up," Rei sighed. "I'll try to explain it to my parents, but if they argue, Rin, I'm giving up your secret."

Rin nodded. The terms were agreeable enough. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," he laughed. "Now, you have to live with _that_."

Rin turned to see what Rei was gesturing to. In the moment of no one noticing, Haru had escaped and went off to a bird bath. His hand was resting on top of the water, and his eyes held yearning. His full attention was on the water in front of him. Why couldn't it be more?

"What's so bad about living with Haru?" Rin asked.

"Haru-chan loves water more than anything," Nagisa warned. Then he smirked and gave a wink. "Remember that for... er... future purposes."

Rin blushed, not competely sure what the blonde was hinting at. But, by the knowing look on his face, his mind came to several conclusions. All of which he was immediantly ashamed of.

"I'll keep that in mind," he coughed.

"Haru-sempai!" Rei called out. "You can't do that!"

Haru had been attempting to somehow squeeze himself into the bird bath. His clothes rested in a pile at his feet. He already had one foot over the side, but paused when Rei yelled out.

"My mom loves that bird bath," he complained.

Haru looked back at the water. It was just so tempting... But he didn't want to upset Rei's mother, expecially if she was giving him premission to take Rin. He sighed and replanted both feet on the ground. Then, gathering up his clothes, he rejoined his friends.

"Haru-chan," Nagisa sighed, "one day you'll get into trouble."

"Already have," Haru told him with a meaningful glance to Rei.

"Ugh," Rei groaned. He got behind Rin and Haru and began pushing them off his yard. "Just go before we _all _get into trouble."

"See you later, Haru-chan!" Nagisa yelled. "Rin-chan!"

"That was eventful," Rin sighed. He was slumbed in the floor with his back resting against Haru's bed. Haru himself decided it would be more comfortable to actually sit _on _the bed.

"How did it feel?" Haru asked. "To meet everyone as a human."

"They took it well," Rin huffed. "None of you are normal. Normal people would flip out."

Haru shrugged. He had never worried about being normal. All he cared about was the water. Though, many strangers often told him he was strange when he stripped and tried to swim in public.

Makoto was normally the one who tried to stop him when he did that. Nagisa had told him that Makoto was like a parent and Haru was the child, but Hary didn't get it. Makoto just worried a lot. How did that make him a parent?

Makoto was once mistaken as Haru's brother when some girls tried to talk them into going on a date with them. Makoto had reacted dramaticly, saying that they were having a "guys night out". Haru didn't understand why he hadn't just turned them down. Something about being polite.

"Haru," Rin said, bringing Haru out of his daydream. Haru leaned over the bed to look at him. "I asked if you wouldn't mind giving me a bath."

Haru blinked at him. "You can do it yourself."

"I like bathing more in dog form," Rin explained. "Something relaxing about it."

Haru didn't understand, but he agreed to do it. After Rin turned into a dog, he lead him into the bathroom and started the bath. Haru wanted to get in too, but decided against it. It would be easier to wash Rin if he was above the dog.

"Rin," he said. Rin shook the water from him, soaking Haru (not that he minded) and looked up. "Tomorrow we're going to a pool."

Rin barked. Haru had already said that. He wasn't an idiot. He could remember something when it was told to him. But, he realized that's not why Haru repeated it. The boy himself was excited about it.

"Tomorrow I'm going to teach you how to be free."


End file.
